An OLED display panel has the advantages of no backlight, low power consumption, fast response, long life and the like, and thus has been widely used. However, the OLED display panel has a strong reflection of ambient light, causing a decrease of the contrast of the OLED display when the ambient brightness is high and further influencing the display effect adversely.